Ending S - "The enlightenment"
The Dark Priest's original and character specific ending, and can only be done so in Hardmode. To achieve this ending, one needs to acquire an item called the "Soul Anchor". To be on the process of acquiring the Soul Anchor, you will need to do these things. One of these things is to kill all of the New Gods. This includes the Tormented One, Valteil, and François. The Skin Granny is needed to be defeated too as it is Nilvan's 'boss fight'. The reason for this is that their souls are needed. One can simply bypass this and use the empty scrolls found throughout the game in order to ask for their souls (this trick is pretty broken and used by everyone whenever they get the chance). The reason one needs to do this is because one needs to access the Void in order to achieve the S Ending. The Nameless Statue blocks your way to the Temple of the True King in present day Ma'habre, which contains the throne needed to enter the Void, which in turn is guarded by François. The Nameless Statue wants the Tormented, Enlightened, and Endless Souls, and then you will have to duel him after to enter. The one main thing you need to do in order to achieve the S Ending is to get the Soul Anchor. Here are the steps to achieve it: 1. Step out of darkness and introduce yourself to Nosramus the first time you meet him in the cave in the Mines area. 2. Talk to him after introducing yourself in his room (after defeating the Armored Knight), and leave the chest alone. 3: Talk to Valteil in the past Ma'habre. 4. Go over the lake where the Salmonsnake is located in (you need the ability to Walk on Water, Alll-mer's skill, though) and go to Nosramus' second lab. * To acquire Alll-mer's skill, Walk on Water, you need to get the Scroll of walk on water, which you can get from using an Empty Scroll. On the Empty scroll, write, O LORD TEACH WALK ON WATER. * If you want the skill the legitimate way instead of relying on RNG and the Empty Scrolls, do Isayah's treasure maps that he sells. One of the treasures you dig up is the skill itself. 5. Talk to Nosramus again and talk about Valteil, take the option of knowledge and Valteil's regret. 6. Get the soul anchor, go to the void, talk to your other new god self and resist. Do any of this, the acquiring of the new gods' souls and getting the Soul Anchor, in any order. The main thing you need is the Soul Anchor from Nosramus and the way opened to enter the Void. And that's it, ending achieved. Enjoy the Ending S. Tips * Try to get the Iron Mask as early as possible from killing Isayah. You will need it against the Crow Mauler to protect against his Flock of Crows ability that can peck out your eyes. Becoming blind pretty much ends the run. * Don't piss off Nosramus. If you do, it ends the S run. * Don't become a Marriage. It ends the S run and locks you out of the S Ending. * Unless one knows the specific map layouts, has incredible RNG and battle and tactical skills, it is recommended to get Necromancy, the Blood Golem spells, and demon seeds ASAP as they will provide allies for you to have at your side since it is hardmode and you are locked out from getting any of the normal party members. Category:Ending Category:Ending S